


everything you touch just feels like yours to me

by surena_13



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and just lots of sex, so there might be a strap-on involved here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: They're spending a night in bed doing anything but sleeping when Chrisjen decides to surprise Bobbie with a gift.So it's smut with a toy and very little plot.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	everything you touch just feels like yours to me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic for more than a year, I think. And attempt #2763 was the one that I finally finished and decided to post. So I guess... enjoy?
> 
> Also a huge thanks to cheekymonkey06 for proofreading this thing for me!

Bobbie gasped, her legs tense as Chrisjen’s mouth was unrelenting between her thighs, her fingers buried deep inside her, steadily pushing Bobbie closer to her third orgasm of the night. And the first two had already been so goddamn good. She wasn’t entirely sure that the Earther wasn’t trying to kill her, that mischievous look in her dark eyes always meant trouble. Tonight, Bobbie hadn’t figured out what kind of trouble, yet.

Not that she was focused on it at the moment. All of her attention was completely on what Chrisjen was doing her, how she was fucking her, the sounds she was making as she licked and sucked on her clit, her eyes looking up at Bobbie from between her legs, determination written on her face. She wasn’t going to stop until Bobbie fell completely apart. As Bobbie twisted her fingers in Chrisjen’s long hair, she knew she wasn’t far off.

With her free hand, Chrisjen spread her lips just so that her clit was left completely exposed and she didn’t waste second to suck it into her mouth. With that intense feeling and her fingers curling up inside her, Bobbie made choked sound and her hips jerked. Stars appeared in her vision that she was sure she had never seen in this system. She came harder than the previous two times, her muscles almost aching from the tension as a harsh cry fell from her lips.

Bobbie was vaguely aware that Chrisjen continued her ministrations until she was satisfied Bobbie had come hard enough and then slowly start to ease up, pulling her fingers out and finally kissing the inside of her thigh as she sat up on her knees. Bobbie was still sucking air into her lungs when she managed to open her eyes and saw her sitting there, her hair disheveled, her chin glistening and the look on her face entirely smug.

“What the hell was that?” Chrisjen shrugged as she slowly dragged her thumb over the edge of her bottom lip and then licked it clean. Just the sight of that tongue made Bobbie shiver, the last remnants of her orgasms still pulsing through her veins. With her arms still slightly shaky, Bobbie reached out and pulled Chrisjen on top of her and kissed her, tasting herself on her lips and tongue. It would never fail to surprise her how a woman so small could do all of that to her.

“I do have a gift for you that’s more for me if I’m honest.” Bobbie smiled at Chrisjen’s confession. She might not have her talent for reading people, but she liked to think she was getting pretty decent at reading the Earther.

“I knew there was something.”

“I can’t eat your pussy like that for no reason?” Chrisjen almost sounded offended, pushing herself up more to look down into Bobbie’s eyes. It was a little ridiculous how she could look this beautiful all the time. Bobbie pushed her hair back and raised herself up enough to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“You can. You absolutely can, you’ve proven as much. You just get a certain look in your eyes when you want something.” And there was the fact that after Bobbie had gotten her off once she had absolutely insisted on switching so she could fuck Bobbie until she saw stars. Which wasn’t that unusual, but it wasn’t the norm.

“Remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?”

“What conversation? We have a lot of them.” Chrisjen just rolled her eyes and moved off her to slide open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a fancy looking box. Bobbie raised her eyebrows as she sat up and couldn’t even be surprised when Chrisjen unceremoniously dropped on her lap. What greeted her inside, wrapped in tissue paper, made her cheeks heat up. Leave it to Chrisjen to find a way to even make a sextoy look ridiculously expensive.

“Oh _that_ conversation.” She wrapped her hand around the deep purple dildo and lifted it out of the box, the harness it was attached to coming with it as well. It was actually kind of pretty, as far as that was possible for a fake dick with straps and buckles attached to it.

“So you do remember.” How could she forget? She had been the one who had initiated it while lazily tracing circles on Chrisjen’s bare hip, asking her if she had ever used a strap-on. After a raised eyebrow that had told her she was asking a stupid fucking question, they had talked about it, about what it would be like if Bobbie were to wear one, but she had expected that that had been the end of it. Just a little fantasy that they’d never indulge. She should have known Chrisjen would remember and surprise her with it.

“You do know how to use it?” She must have been staring at it for a little while for Chrisjen to sound impatient. But the sound of her voice snapped her out of it.

“Huh? Yeah, of course.” She was familiar enough with it to know more than the basics, but when she looked at the naked woman next to her, she suddenly felt a little nervous. This wasn’t some girlfriend her own age, some cute fling, this was Chrisjen, the woman who in charge of the entire planet they were currently on who made no secret of the fact that she had plenty of experience when it came to sex.

“That was almost convincing. Do you still want this?” The image of Chrisjen underneath her, legs wrapped around her waist, moaning as Bobbie moved her hips flashes through her mind and shit, she needs that. She needs that to be real.

“Yes! Yes, I definitely still want this.”

“Good, you had me fucking worried there for a moment.” Chrisjen plucked the toy from her hands and tried to move to the edge of the bed, but Bobbie caught her wrist, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. It wasn’t often they got an entire night to themselves and she didn’t see any need to rush. Chrisjen nipped at her bottom lip and pulled away. “Get up and let me put this on you.”

Bobbie found herself standing between Chrisjen’s legs, leaning lightly on her shoulders as she stepped into the harness. Her touch was soft as she slid it up Bobbie’s legs until it settled at her hips and she began tightening the straps, her lips brushing against Bobbie’s stomach. And there it was again, that look in her eyes that made Bobbie’s knees go weak. Being put in a strap-on harness had never felt this good. Chrisjen placed one lingering kiss just above her belly button, her hands on Bobbie’s hips before sitting back to look at her work.

“It suits you.” With the way she said it, Bobbie believed her, even though normally wearing a strap-on always made her feel a little ridiculous at first.

Chrisjen grabbed a familiar bottle from the nightstand and Bobbie watched as Chrisjen’s hand moved over the fake dick with a practiced ease, lubing it up and she couldn’t help but snort softly, only to be met with Chrisjen’s questioning gaze as she looked up at her. “Never thought putting lube on a dildo was hot, but you have a way of making it just effortlessly sexy.”

Chrisjen chuckled and shook her head. “Well, I do try. Secretary-General of the UN, savior of Earth and professional fucking lube applier to rubber cocks.”

“Be sure to update resumé if you ever quit your day job.” Chrisjen gave her wide grin as she moved the hand shiny with leftover lube between her legs while using the other the gesture Bobbie to bend down until she could kiss her, fingers sliding in Bobbie’s hair, grabbing it in a way that sent shivers down Bobbie’s spine. She knew this Chrisjen all too well. She was turned on and she wanted Bobbie to fuck her, not holding anything back.

“Let’s find out if you really do know how to fuck with a strap-on,” Chrisjen said against her lips and moved back until she laying against the pillows, her hair fanned out, legs spread, her fingers moving lazily over her clit. Bobbie nearly tripped over herself following her. Sometimes she still found it difficult to believe she was actually doing this, sleeping with an Earther, with the leader of all Earthers, who had somehow thrown her life for a loop and also looked like that.

As she settled between Chrisjen’s legs on her knees, Bobbie ducked down to kiss her throat, tongue teasing against the sensitive skin. A soft moan reached her ears as Chrisjen trailed her fingers up Bobbie’s arm and down her back, raising goosebumps in their wake. Even now, when the attention was supposed to be on her, Chrisjen still managed to make Bobbie shiver.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Bobbie pulled Chrisjen’s away to replace it with her own, slowly sliding her fingers over her pussy, her lips, her clit. She was so hot and slick, making breathy sounds and moving her hips against Bobbie’s hand. She was always so shameless in her desire, taking what she wanted and apparently giving Bobbie what she wanted as a gift. Bobbie felt the weight of said gift between her legs and she had to remind herself that she didn’t want to rush this.

Slowly she eased a finger inside Chrisjen as she looked down at her, watching her lips part and her eyes darken. She looked beautiful, the remnants of her makeup smudged, want written on her face. Bobbie added a second finger and started moving them slowly, loving the way she felt around them, how she clenched and moaned softly. Pressing her palm against Chrisjen’s clit, she started moving a little faster.

Chrisjen tangled her fingers in Bobbie’s hair, keeping her eyes locked on Bobbie’s as she moved with the thrusts of her fingers. Bobbie loved the sounds she was making, the curl of her upper lip and knew how easy it would be to push Chrisjen over the edge and make her come like this. She would have, if Chrisjen hadn’t reached between them and grabbed Bobbie’s wrist to still it. She was breathing a little irregularly and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips which made Bobbie want to kiss her again.

“Bobbie, fuck me. Please.” The woman who was a force of nature, was currently establishing an historic peace treaty with Mars and whatever she called what she was doing with the Belt, had just asked her to ‘please fuck her’. The words, with that tone, went straight between her legs. She still didn’t know how Chrisjen did that, use a couple of words and turn her on so easily, but she wasn’t complaining.

She grabbed the dildo, still slick with lube, and teasingly moved the tip against Chrisjen’s clit. Chrisjen inhaled sharply, her grip on Bobbie’s arm tightening as her eyes narrowed. Bobbie did it again, causing Chrisjen’s hips to move closer to it, a frustrated noise getting stuck in her throat. One of Chrisjen’s hands moved to Bobbie’s ass, trying to get her to move closer. When she didn’t budge, she groaned, teeth clenched. “Stop being a goddamn tease.”

Bobbie grinned and after a beat where a flash of annoyance crossed over Chrisjen face, she moved the toy lower until it was just pressed against her entrance. Chrisjen’s impatience got the better of her and she shifted closer, gasping as it slid inside her a little. Bobbie was hit with a brief moment of ‘holy shit, this is really happening’ and then quickly shoved that away to focus on what she was doing. Taking her time, she carefully pushed the dildo further in, switching between looking at what she was doing and Chrisjen’s face, not wanting to miss her reaction. She was about halfway in when Chrisjen’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her head tilted back.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Bobbie bit back a moan. Hearing and seeing Chrisjen like this, even though she couldn’t feel what she was doing to her, it was just so hot. Even more so when Chrisjen moved her hands down Bobbie’s back and put soft pressure there, making the strap-on slide in a little deeper. Chrisjen planted her feet on the bed, giving her more leverage to move, rolling her hips in a slow rhythm. It was almost hypnotizing to watch Chrisjen move, to watch her take what she wanted. Bobbie almost forgot she was supposed to be doing something as well.

She watched for a moment longer and then began to fall in with Chrisjen’s movements, short, slow thrusts. She didn’t want to go too fast. It had been a while since she had done this and Chrisjen was definitely different from any other woman she had had sex with. Chrisjen made soft, throaty noises, not quite moans yet, with a barely audible ‘yes’ thrown in as Bobbie thrust a little harder and deeper.

It didn’t surprise her when Chrisjen’s hands moved lower to land on her ass. Chrisjen had never made a secret of liking Bobbie’s ass and like this, she could easily grab it and squeeze it, wrapping herself around Bobbie while being fucked. And Bobbie did love the almost challenging look Chrisjen got in her eyes when she had her hands on Bobbie’s ass, like she was daring her to deny that an Earther had laid claim to that part of her body.

Blunt nails dragged over the curve of her ass and Bobbie’s hips jerked forward, surprised at the sudden sting, burying the toy completely inside her. Chrisjen gasped, digging her nails in. Bobbie froze for a moment, afraid she’d hurt her, but Chrisjen raised herself up to kiss her, hard, almost desperate, easing Bobbie’s mind and reminding her that even if she had managed to hurt her, Chrisjen would have let her know in no uncertain terms. She liked this, loved it.

With a flick of her tongue that Bobibe swore she could feel between her legs, Chrisjen pulled and raised her eyebrows, a gesture that was as effective as ordering her to continue fucking her would have been. And really, when she looked at her like that, how could Bobbie refuse? She gave a slow roll of her hips, the expression on Chrisjen’s face changing, lust so clearly written on it now. She never thought she would have this, do this to her, with her, and now that she could, it was almost overwhelming.

She returned to her previous rhythm, the toy deeper inside this time. Chrisjen squeezed her ass, pulling her towards and pushing her away, as if she wanted to control the way she was being fucked. After a few more thrusts, she made a frustrated noise and fisted Bobbie’s hair, her upper lip curled in an almost feral way. “Bobbie, I’m not made of fucking glass. You can fuck me properly.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” She had wanted to be careful, but not that careful. Chrisjen was, well, older than most of the women she had slept with and all of them had been in active service, not finished it more than 40 years ago. She should have know that Chrisjen would have a complaint about treating her a little too kindly.

“Don’t apologize.” Chrisjen pulled her down, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling softly until Bobbie felt her eyes close and groaned escaped from her throat. Messaged received loud and clear, no soft and gentle sex tonight. Chrisjen licked the indentations she had left behind and held Bobbie close when she spoke again. “Just fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Chrisjen shook her head, but there was a smile playing on her lips. Bobbie shifted, so she had more leverage and looked down at Chrisjen, getting a small nod as confirmation that, yes, she wanted this and would she just hurry the fuck up? Alright. She could do that. Bobbie pulled almost all the way out, waiting for a second or two and then snapping her hips forward. Chrisjen arched up underneath her, making a downright filthy sound.

“Yes, just like that.” The words washed over Bobbie’s and she allowed them to be seared into her memory. She didn’t ever want to forget a moment of this. She also didn’t want to let down Chrisjen and repeated the move, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in hard. The sound of her hips hitting Chrisjen almost echoed through the room along with Chrisjen’s moan. Bobbie really loved that sound.

She fucked her like that, the combination of slow with hard and fast, Chrisjen’s gasps and moans filling her ears. Chrisjen moved her legs, her heels resting on Bobbie’s ass, her knees pressing against her side, as her hands were buried in Bobbie’s hair, keeping eye contact. She wanted to see Bobbie’s reactions as much as Bobbie wanted to see hers. She wanted to see that Bobbie was enjoying this as much as she was.

Bobbie gradually picked up the pace, thrusting faster, getting string of half groaned curse words as a response. She only broke eye contact to watch the way Chrisjen’s breasts moved with every thrust. Bobbie wanted to lick away the sweat that had gathered between them, wrap her lips around her nipples that were so hard, she knew they had to be aching. She wanted to overwhelm Chrisjen with sensations, but she didn’t want to give up her rhythm, not when Chrisjen was already moaning like she was losing herself in what Bobbie was doing to her.

“Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” It sounded like a plea and Chrisjen didn’t do that, unless Bobbie had teased her for a long time. It made Bobbie wish they had done this sooner so they would have had more opportunities to use the strap-on before she returned to Mars.

Taking a risk that Chrisjen would like it, Bobbie grabbed one of her legs and pushed it higher until she could hook it over her arm, the dildo sliding in just a little deeper. Chrisjen’s eyes widened, surprised by Bobbie’s move, but the harsh cry and the drawn out ‘yes’ was all Bobbie needed to know she had definitely made the right decision. Although Chrisjen would probably curse her out tomorrow when the muscles in her thigh ached. It was worth it.

Chrisjen’s moans were becoming higher, louder, intermingled with cries. She was getting close, but before Bobbie could do anything about it, Chrisjen beat her to the punch. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Chrisjen licked them before moving them between their bodies, to her clit. The nails of her other hand dug into Bobbie’s back as she started to rub her clit in fast, tight circles. She wasn’t teasing or drawing this out, she wanted to come.

“Yes, come. Come for me, Chrisjen.” She sounded breathless, grunting with the effort to keep up the pace, to give Chrisjen exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted. Chrisjen bared her teeth as she clenched them. Her cheeks were flushed, droplets of sweat on forehead, making incoherent noises as she worked to push herself over the edge.

“Please, Chrisjen. Please, come for me.” A few more thrusts and suddenly Chrisjen froze, her mouth open in a silent scream. Bobbie stilled. She would never not be in awe of how beautiful Chrisjen was as she came, her back arched, the muscles in her throat straining, her eyes close and her brow furrowed. For a moment, she wasn’t thinking about anything. She was completely free and it was just stunning. Not for the first time Bobbie wished she could feel what the strap-on felt.

All the tension seemed to leave Chrisjen’s body at once and she collapsed back on the bed, her muscles spasming involuntarily, her breath coming out in soft moans. Bobbie slowly lowered her leg and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Chrisjen’s lips, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She seemed a little out of it, but she gave Bobbie a smile that gave her a warm, pleasant feeling in her stomach.

“Could you - -,” Chrisjen started and then paused to lick her lips when her voice came out a little cracked. “Pull out. Please.”

Bobbie nodded and carefully pulled out, knowing she was probably sensitive. Chrisjen’s hands on her hips helped her find the right speed. As the dildo slipped out, Chrisjen whimpered and pressed her fingers against her pussy. “As Secretary-General of the UN, I can officially state that you know extremely well how to fuck with a strap-on. Jesus.”

Bobbie laughed and kissed her, feeling Chrisjen chuckle as well as she wrapped her arms around her, the strap-on wet and awkwardly trapped between them, but Bobbie barely paid it any mind. Chrisjen was still clearly trying to catch her breath, so Bobbie pulled away and rolled off her, the covers immediately sticking to her sweaty back and she began to notice one of the straps pressing into her skin. But every little inconvenience was so worth it.

“Let’s do that again sometime, soon,” she said. She wanted to make the most of the time they had left together and the most now included using Chrisjen’s gift at least a few times more.

“Give me a five minutes,” Chrisjen deadpanned. Bobbie huffed out a laugh and rolled onto her side, placing a hand on Chrisjen’s stomach and leaned in to kiss her cheek. When Chrisjen didn’t laugh with her, she lifted her head and looked down at her, only to see that all too familiar look in her eyes. Bobbie raised her eyebrow and Chrisjen smirked.

“You’re serious.”

“I don’t joke and there are several positions we have yet to try. Aren’t the young supposed to have more energy and stamina?” Bobbie stared at her a little gobsmacked and when Chrisjen still didn’t say she was kidding, Bobbie jumped up, suddenly finding that youthful energy. Chrisjen pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at her with her head tilted, a curious look on her face. Bobbie grinned.

“Five minutes. We should hydrate.” Chrisjen’s laugh followed her all the way into the bathroom.


End file.
